


Gone Soft

by bellagerantalii



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: BuckyNat week, Drabble, F/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellagerantalii/pseuds/bellagerantalii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha shows her teammates who's boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for BuckyNat Week: Hope you can keep up, boys/'Cause believe me, I'm the bee's knees. Prompt from stars-inthe-sky.

Natasha relaxes her pose, crosses her arms, and smiles wryly down at the mess in front of her. James, Steve, and Clint are splayed across the blue matted-floor of one of the tower’s many training rooms. Clint can barely sit upright, and is desperately trying to coax the last of his gatorade out of the bottle. Steve lays on his stomach, carefully avoiding putting weight on the bruises that are probably forming on his lower back. And James, damn him, manages to give Nat bedroom eyes while nursing bruised knuckles.

“I said I wanted a challenge, gentlemen,” Nat says, taking a hair tie off her wrist and putting it in her mouth as she gathers her hair up into a messy bun.

“How are you still standing?” Clint moans, pulling himself up and wincing as he does so.

“James was going easy on me. You and Steve have just let yourselves get softer than I thought.”

“She’s not wrong,” says Steve, standing up next to Clint and carefully hiding his newfound back pain. “But we can work on that tomorrow. After we heal up a bit.”

“After _you_ heal,” Clint grumbles, but he follows Steve out of the gym, dutifully nodding his head at the new training regime Steve is chattering about. 

Which just leaves Natasha and James, who smiles and holds out his left hand to Nat. She pulls him up, and his face ends up just inches away from hers.

“That was me going easy on you?” he asks, one of his eyebrows arching and his smile getting cockier.

“I know you can put up a better fight than _this_ ,” Natasha says, brushing his hair back to see the bruises on his neck from where she’d grabbed him earlier. And that was right before she’d thrown him into Clint. She smiles and backs away, squaring her shoulders and raising her fists.

“Now, let’s see what you’ve really got.”


End file.
